


Red Track vs Blue Track

by Blueskullcandy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Middle School, basically a story of them growing up, no one asked for it but i still deliver regardless, so will tex and the freelancers, the others will show up at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskullcandy/pseuds/Blueskullcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up is difficult.</p><p>Growing up is even more difficult when all of the people you hang out with are idiots who argue over a stupid student organization system that hasn't been used since the fourth grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Track vs Blue Track

**Author's Note:**

> All the stories in this chapter and all the chapters after this are real stories that happened to me and my friends while in elementary school and beyond. So remember; don’t be stupid in school or shit like this could happen.
> 
> If you have questions, ideas, or just want to chat, hit me up here! http://excessivegiraffe.tumblr.com/

When Michael J. Caboose heard a knock on his door that morning, he all but leaped out of bed.

Today was the day!

You see, in all of his extensive 5 years of life, Michael had never once been to school. Sure, he had gone to pre-school, but both of his parents had assured him that that didn’t count and let him tell you, he was glad for it. He’d done some silly things in pre-school. Like stick a rock in his ear and not tell anybody until it got infected or put daddy-long-legs in a girl’s hair because he wanted her to become more acquainted with Señor Fox Trot or fall in the duck pond next to the children’s library while looking for alligators under the surface of the water.

He liked to think of these little ‘problems’ as his best adventures.

But now he had to put them all aside. He was a grown-up now! No more time for making colonies of snails in the sand box. Before he knew it he would have his own house with a tree fort, and no one could tell him he had to leave it. Yeah, now that would be the life!

Michael jumped off his bed, skipped towards the closet and, with the help of his very patient mother, pulled on his favorite colored darkish blue shirt and a pair of cargo shorts as well as his black shoes that lit up whenever he took a step. Who said he couldn’t add a little spark to his clothes?

Once done, Michael bounded down the stairs, making sure to jump the last few steps, adding to his terminal velocity as he sped into the kitchen. His mother followed at a much slower pace, laughing to herself as the dark haired boy bounced around the kitchen, waiting for his breakfast to be served.

He eventually sat himself at the table with a placemat that had several different colorful dinosaurs on it. Michael knew many facts about dinosaurs which he would rattle off to anyone if they gave him the time of day. However, today he was much less interested in the dinos on the placemat as he was distracted by the chocolaty Pop-tarts that were headed his way. S’mores! The best kind!

The dark haired boy scarfed down the treats and washed them down with a swig of milk before swinging his Tomas the Tank Engine backpack over his shoulder. His mom smiled at him and swiped a napkin across his mouth to get rid of the milk mustache he was sporting.

An Avengers lunch box was shoved into his hands and his mom had him take a picture in front of the algae-infested fountain next to their house to commemorate his first day of school.

‘Today is the day!’ he reminded himself softly as he loaded into the car, nearly vibrating from excitement.  
…

Franklin Delano Donut did not want to be at school right now.

In fact, he wanted to be anywhere but there at that exact moment.

He nervously fidgeted from side to side, gripping tightly at his Power Rangers backpack. He knew absolutely no one here. And that was stupid.

Most of the other kids were with their parents. Some were laughing, some were twitching nervously, and some even went as far as to hide behind their parents legs with no real intention of ever coming out. Unfortunately, Franklin’s own parents could not be there for him to hide behind. His mother worked in the big city as a lawyer while his dad was an accountant for a local company. He was supposed to stay with Franklin until the bell had rung, but the older man had been called into work due to a huge sale being put through that day.

Resigned to his parentless first day of school, Franklin began searching the crowd of kids for someone to talk to.

There was a group of girls in the corner that looked like they might be fun to play with. That was, until all the girls took out tubes of sparkly lip gloss which they then proceeded to smash all over their faces and make kissy noises whenever a boy walked past. Uhg. How trashy.

He then glanced towards the gates, hoping that they were open so he could start the day, only to find them still closed. However there was someone near them that caught his attention. Standing as stiff as a board next to the gate was a boy. He had bright blonde hair, much like Franklin’s, that was cut in a fashion similar to that of a buzz cut with long arms and legs that were covered in bruises and camouflage Band-Aids. His face wore an expression of seriousness while his greyish blue eyes surveyed the crowd, as though he was looking for someone or something. The boy’s eyes landed on something he apparently didn’t like as his face soured and his nose crinkled.

Franklin followed the military kid’s line of sight and found himself observing another boy.

This boy was vastly different than the first one. Where the blond one had concentrated seriousness, this boy had lazy looks and indifference. Where the first one was lean and pale-ish, the second was tan and chubby. He had scraggly dark brown hair that looked like had never been brushed and his hand was clasped in the hand of a little girl who was clearly his little sister. She looked to be about two years old as she clung to her older brother, tears falling down her face and onto her yellow sun dress. The boy rolled his amber eyes as he tried to calm his sister down.

Sniggers sounded behind Franklin and when he glanced back, there stood a ginger boy pointing and giggling at the misfortune of who Franklin assumed was his friend. However, the giggles were returned when the tan boy saw the red-head being fretted over by his mother. The sandy haired women licked her palm and smoothed it over the boy’s wild hair, trying to gain some sort of control over the fiery red rat's nest that was his haircut.

Just as she had smoothed out the last imperfection, the bell rang loud and clear, signaling the beginning of school. Franklin’s eyes went back to the now open gate.  
He watched as the boy with the buzz cut gave his mom in uniform a salute before marching inside. The tan one with the orange shirt flashed his dad smile and squeezed his sister’s hand before following suit. The ginger scrambled out of his mother’s grip and offered her one last smile and adjusted his glasses before he too joined the ranks entering the building.

Franklin fell in step behind the red head and giggled when the embarrassed boy ran his fingers through his hair, purposefully ruining his mom’s handiwork.

Maybe this wouldn’t be as stupid as he first thought.

…

Michael jumped out of his mom’s car right as the bell rang.

The energetic boy gave his mom one last hug and kiss before scrambling to the gates designated for the kids his age. Inside was one of the most beautiful sights Michael had ever seen.

There were about 40 kids out there all milling around, waiting for something. However, what really caught his eye was the massive playground in the corner of the enclosed area.

The play structure was in the center of a sea of bright red bark, making the black of the hard plastic border stand out even more. The majority of the structure was made of a light tan metal that was contorted into various shapes to support the dark brown landings that reminded Michael of the outside of ice-cream sandwiches. The landings were connected by ladders, stairs, rope bridges, and other fun looking things that he would be able to jump off. On the top most tower were two dark blue slides, the same color as his shirt, that looked like two people might race to the bottom together on.

Next to this huge fort of awesome, as Michael decided he would call it, were a couple of cheery red swings and a large plastic thing that looked quite like a spider web. Beside them, were a pair of yellow horizontal bars that, as he was later informed, were for playing Chinese tag (An extremely difficult game that required speed, agility, and military tactics.) And finally, a lime green teeter-totter and Mary-go-round.

In short, it looked like rainbow heaven on earth.

Michael felt some sort of pull towards the mass of metal and began to walk towards it when a second bell rang, again grabbing his attention.

The other kids had gathered around two people, some shoving each other out of the way for no apparent reason that Michael could see. Well, that was until he got closer.

There was a man in a black button up shirt and yellow tie that looked like it had ruler markings on it and a woman in a simple blue dress.

She was pretty.

Really, really, really, really pretty.

Her dark skin brought out the bright color of her blue dress almost to an extreme and her deep brown eyes that looked like freshly baked brownies were sparkling in what Michael thought looked like pure excitement. She had several silver bangles on both arms that tinkled loudly when she clapped her hands, gathering the attention of the rowdy children around her.

“Ok kids,” she called out. “I’m Ms. Sheila and I will be teaching the kids in Blue Track while Mr. Vic,” she announced as she gestured to the blonde on her right, “will be teaching the kids in Red Track.”

“I will call out the names of the kids in my class. The kids with the names I call out should line up behind me and the rest of you will go with Mr. Vic!”

Michael listened for his name as she went down the list. He really wanted to be in her class. She looked like a lot of fun! Who wouldn’t want to be in her class?

Fortunately he didn’t have to wait long as his last name started with a C, meaning he was high on the list.

“Mr. Caboose?” She called out and Michael let out a little squeal of excitement as he skipped over to his new classmates.

“Mr. Church?” Ms. Sheila asked and a boy with spiked up brown hair and green eyes raised his hand. He shuffled forward with an unhappy look on his face before taking his place behind Michael.

‘Why was he sad? No one should be sad on the first day of school!’ Michael though, a small frown finding its way onto his face.

‘Is it because his name is Church?’ Michael wondered. The dark haired boy had been to church many times. It was always too quiet and he was never allowed to talk or move around at all. Maybe that’s why the other boy was so grumpy! Maybe his family created church and made him go to it every day! That would make anyone grumpy!

“Did your family create church?” Michael inquired as he turned to face the brunet. The other boy pulled a face

“No. What kind of dumb question is that? Did your family create the back of all the trains in the world?”  
Michael is almost sure that this is not a real question. Almost.

“…No?”

It comes out sounding more like a question then he intended.

The boy sighs and pulls another face that makes it look like he is in physical pain. Michael is about to ask if he is ok, if he is sick or something before the boy holds out his hand.

“Ok. That was a bad start. Let’s start over. I’m Church.”

Michael takes the outstretched hand and smiles brightly.

He almost calls himself Michael. If Church is going to call himself Church then maybe he should use his last name too! They could be like super-secret best friend spies together!

“Heya Church! I’m Caboose!”

…

Franklin fell in line behind the other kids in his new class. He was happy to see all the boys he had observed just a little earlier were in the same class as him. They seemed… interesting. He was also somewhat glad he’d ended up in Red Track. Red was such a more flattering color anyways.

Once all the kids are in line, Mr. Vic lead them into the room on the right side of the building where Franklin is assaulted with colors.

The entire room is like a rainbow explosion. There are kites of varying colors and sizes attached to the ceiling. Each wall is painted a different color and several of them have multicolored hand prints adorning them. Blocks of every walk of life lay littered in one corner of the room while a small wooden kitchen set sits quietly in the corner.  
But the most appalling thing sat in the center of the room.

It was a massive circular carpet with a red trim on the outside and a deep blue on the inside. There are several stars stitched into the cheap looking rug and a multitude of tie-dye planets, each with little green aliens onto of them holding up books. In the center in big block writing is “Books are out of this world!”

Franklin thought he just might throw up from sheer uglyness.

Franklin pushed down his growing sickness for the overly bright room as he followed the three boys from that morning to a table in the corner near the blocks.

Mr. Vic began to talk to the class, but seeing as the rest of his table was talking, Franklin tuned out the teacher. He had more important things to focus on anyway, like listening in on their conversation.

“Uhg! Kai was such a crybaby this morning!” The tan one groaned.

“I saw! I’m surprised she didn’t wipe all he snot on your shirt!”

“Oh shut it, Simmons. Your mom practically hawked a loogie all over your head.”

The red head, apparently named Simmons, crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed indignantly.

“She did not ‘hawk a loogie’ on me. She was fixing my hair.”

“A fat lot that did.” The orange one replied.

“Quit your yammerin, Grif! You too, Simmons.”

The two fell silent just as Mr. Vic passed by and handed them all index cards. Apparently they were supposed to draw a picture that represented themselves on one side and write their name on the other.

Franklin wrote his name in the best handwriting he could muster up before moving on to the other side.

At first, he was at a loss as to what he should draw to represent him. Like, what if this simple drawing affected him for years to come? Nah. He was just over reacting. Again.  
The blonde eventually settled on drawing a chocolate donut with several multicolored sprinkles. That way, the class would know he liked sweets and that his name was Donut! Score!

“Why are you drawing a donut?”

Franklin glanced up from his project to see the one called Grif leaning over to look at his work with a questioning look on his face.

“Because it’s my name. And I like sweets.” Franklin informed him matter-o-factly.

“Huh. And here I thought that kid named Popinlollie had it bad.”

Franklin frowned. He liked his last name. It was unique and girls though it was cute!

“Yeah, well what’s your last name huh?”

“Grif,” the kid answered indifferently as he returned to his own drawing. Franklin glanced over his shoulder to see that the boy was drawing an ocean full of fish and other under-water life.

“Your name is Grif Grif?” Franklin asked, unwilling to let the conversation slide after Grif had pretty much insulted his name.

“No. Grif is my last name. I just like it more than my first name.”

“Ok. So what if I liked to be called Donut more than Franklin?”

“Then we’ll call you Donut.”

“Fine then!” The newly dubbed Donut hissed in triumph, grinning at his accomplishment. Grif just rolled his eyes and gestured over to the two kids that sat at their table.

“Four eyes over there is Simmons and buzz-cut is Sarge. Sarge, Simmons, this is Donut.”

Simmons ignored Grif’s comment and held out his hand for Donut to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Donut.”

“It’s an honor to serve with you, Donut.” Sarge called out from the head of the table where Donut believed he was drawing a robot.

“Serve?” Donut questioned out loud. Apparently, it’s the wrong thing to ask because both Grif and Simmons simultaneously groaned and knocked their heads into the table as Sarge launched into a full blown lecture about the differences between the Reds and Blues.

…

Caboose was nearly bouncing off the walls by the time Ms. Sheila let them out for snack and recess time.

He and Church had made name cards together and it had been super fun! There was this other kid named Tucker who had come and sat and drew with them too, but he wasn’t as cool as Church.

Tucker had dark skin like Ms. Sheila, if not a little darker. His hair was curled and poofy and shaved on the sides with a weird futuristic design cut into it. His eyes however,were nothing like Ms. Sheila’s as they were a bright, cool looking blue.

But he wasn’t all bad. Tucker had come up with the idea to play hide-n-seek during recess, which was proving to be a lot of fun. So far, both Church and Tucker had won a round, so Caboose was even more determined and excited to win this time.

The seeker this time, Tucker, leaned up against the big tree near the gate while Caboose and Church hid. Church dashed up the play structure and laid down in the slide, hoping his blue shirt would help him camouflage into the blue plastic. Caboose, on the other hand, hid underneath the stairs that led to the ice-cream sandwich landings, hoping that Tucker would simply climb the stair and not look under them.

It was fool-proof!

Caboose crouched lower as he heard footsteps approaching his hiding place. The dark haired boy froze as the crunching of bark grew louder. He even stopped breathing to make sure he was making no noise.

A head popped around the corner of his hiding place and Caboose was glad that it was not Tucker’s head.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know someone else would be here.”

“It’s ok. You can sit here too if you’d like.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! You can help me hide from my friend, Tucker! We’re playing hide-n-seek.”

“Ok!” The boy agreed as he entered the small area in which Caboose sat. He had blonde hair that looked like it had been dried by the wind the way it swiped to one side. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing a cherry red shirt, a lot like the color of the swing set. In one hand was a power rangers lunchbox. Caboose wondered what was inside of it.

The boy seemed to realize what Caboose was staring at because he opened the box and pulled out two chocolate chip cookies. He then held one out for Caboose with a smile.

Caboose grabbed the treat and barely even said thank you before he was scarfing it down.

“My name is Caboose.” He managed in-between bites.

“Mine’s Frank-err, uh, Donut. My name is Donut.” The blonde offered with a smile.

Caboose smiled back.


End file.
